


Anthony Janthony Crowley

by Algarifma



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algarifma/pseuds/Algarifma
Summary: Небольшая вещица, в которой Кроули паникует, выбирая себе второе имя. Но, в конце концов, никто же не узнает, верно? Когда Азирафаэль спрашивает об этом, они начинают игру, в которой ангел пытается угадать имя - одна попытка в день.





	Anthony Janthony Crowley

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anthony Janthony Crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277034) by [IxiLecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxiLecter/pseuds/IxiLecter). 



> В оригинальном тексте игра слов построена на именах, начинающихся на "J", но в русском языке они зачастую начинаются на "Й" или "И", поэтому я привела в скобках оригинальное написание имён.

**1988, Токио**  
  
\- Ммм... Йормунганд [Jörmungandr]? Это Морской Змей в скандинавской мифологии, - задал вопрос Азирафаэль. Они с Кроули ужинали в чудесном суши-ресторане. Это всегда было приятным времяпрепровождением, хоть и имелись некоторые недостатки в походах с Кроули в конвейерные рестораны.  
"Было бы здорово, подумай я об этом," - вздохнул демон про себя.  
\- Не-а, - ответил он вслух и сосредоточился на следующей порции суши.  
Азирафаэль проследил за тем, как его друг со скоростью змеи схватил ещё одну тарелку. Да уж, некоторые недостатки, с нежностью подумал он.  
  
  
 **1720, Лондон, офисное здание, разделённое между Небесами и Адом, офис Кроули**  
  
\- Кроули, - произнёс ф'Рме, низший демон, входя без стука. (Ад всегда является без предупреждения.)  
\- Ммм? - Кроули поднял глаза от своей работы (то есть, не то чтобы работы, скорее от книги, что Азирафаэль дал ему почитать.) Этот Дефо оказался весьма интересным парнем.  
\- Мне нужна ваша подпись на форме 2804-Т, как указано в направленной вам записке, - рявкнул ф'Рме.  
\- Оу, точно, - ответил Кроули, стараясь изо всех сил не пялиться на большую стопку непрочитанных записок. Поначалу Ад не решался подражать людям, перенимая у них формат офиса, но быстро решил, что бюрократия - это особенный вид зла, и полностью её принял.  
Кроули быстро написал своё настоящее имя, ожидая, что ф'Рме сейчас уйдёт. Но этого не случилось. Демон просто пялился на Кроули, совершенно не впечатлённый.  
\- И внизу ещё выбранное вами полное человеческое имя.  
\- Что?  
\- Форма 2804-Т как раз для этого. Необходимо связать настоящее имя с вашим человеческим именем. Так что, полное человеческое имя. Здесь. Сейчас, - нетерпеливо прорычал ф'Рме и показал куда больше зубов, чем их могло быть - его пасть определённо была больше внутри, чем снаружи.  
\- Да, да, разумеется, - проговорил Кроули, начиная выводить "Энтони".  _Паника. Паника. ПАНИКА!_  Он никогда даже не задумывался, что может означать "J", просто выбрал за похожесть силуэта буквы на змею.  
О Сатана, какие же имена начинаются на "J"? Любое имя, начинающееся на "J"? Великий Люцифер, да хотя бы какое-нибудь слово, начинающееся на "J"! О нет, уже надо что-то написать. Вот здесь, что мне написать? ЧТО МНЕ НАПИСАТЬ?  
Он смотрел на то, что написал. ф'Рме тоже смотрел.  
Наконец ф'Рме сказал:  
\- Энтони  _Джентони_  Кроули?  
\- Эммммм. Да. Джентони. Весьма популярное нынче имя. Как раз недавно книга вышла, Робинзон Джентони Крузо, про парня, который...  
\- Да, да, - отмахнулся ф'Рме, забрал форму и ушёл.   
Кроули опустил лоб на стол.  
Единственным утешением было то, что никто об этом не узнает, только если он сам не скажет.  
  
  
 **1720, позже тем же днём, Лондон, небольшой паб возле общего офисного здания**  
  
Если и есть хоть какое-то преимущество разделять общее офисное здание с враждующей стороной - кроме возможности держать врага ближе и приглядывать за ним - так это: предположим, вы не особо любите своих коллег, также предположим, что, хоть и не нужно есть, вам всё равно нравится это делать, и наконец, предположим, на другой стороне есть кто-то, кто чувствует то же самое.  
Верно, ангел и демон обычно проводили свои перерывы на ланч вместе.  
\- Я слышал, что все демоны в здании должны были выбрать человеческие имена, - произнёс Азирафаэль, разглядывая своё блюдо из ягнёнка. (Да, несмотря на то, что Ад и Небеса находились в состоянии войны, они всё же делили одно здание, а сплетни общие для всех и не имеют границ.)  
\- Ммм, - Кроули предпочёл не распространяться об этом.  
\- Так какое имя ты решил выбрать на букву "J"? - с любопытством спросил ангел.  
\- Тебе никогда не догадаться, - пробормотал Кроули, и часть него возжелала Армагеддона, лишь бы только ему не пришлось признать, что он в принципе может запаниковать.  
\- Ну, я уверен, что не "никогда", - самоуверенно ответил ангел.  
Кроули тут же оживился:  
\- В таком случае, как насчёт пари? Одна попытка в день. Если ты не угадаешь за ближайшие сто лет... В следующий раз, когда понадобится исполнить проклятие и благословение в Эдинбурге, - он содрогнулся, - ты поедешь. Если угадаешь, поеду я.  
\- Согласен. Это Джеймс [James]?  
\- Не-а.  
  
  
 **1746**  
  
\- Иисус [Jesus]?  
\- Что? НЕТ!  
  
  
 **1752**  
  
\- Джезабель [Jessabelle]?   
\- Разве это не женское имя? Нет.  
  
  
 **1790, Франция, Бастилия**  
  
\- Азирафаэль, что ты делаешь в тюрьме?  
\- Эмм... Жак [Jacques]?  
\- Нет, и ответь на мой вопрос!  
  
  
 **1803**  
  
\- Думаю, мне стоит вздремнуть.  
\- Вздремнуть?  
\- Вздремнуть.  
\- На недельку?  
\- Нет, скорее на столетие. Но разбуди меня в 1820-м году, чтобы я мог выиграть пари.  
\- Хорошо, но сначала я использую все попытки за те дни, что мы не увидимся.  
\- Никаких возражений.  
\- Замечательно. Йорген [Jørgen]?   
\- Не-а.  
  
  
 **1820**  
  
\- Ну хорошо, ты победил. В следующий раз в Эдинбург поеду я. Так что это за имя?  
\- А как насчёт ещё сотни лет?  
\- Согласен. Джалапено [Jalapeno]?  
\- Да. Ты угадал, я Энтони Джалапено Кроули.  
\- Правда?  
\- Нет.  
  
  
 **1920**  
  
\- Ещё один Эдинбург для тебя. Хочешь снова?  
\- ДА!  
\- ...  
\- Джангладеш [Juglandaceous]?  
\- Ты серьёзно? Нет.  
  
  
 **1943, заброшенная церковь**  
  
\- О чём ты думал? Если бы я не успел вовремя, они могли бы...  
Его ангельский друг был таким идиотом! Плести заговор против нацистов это одно - Кроули точно знал, что Азирафаэль последнее время часто общался с Аланом Тьюрингом, давая ему мягкие подсказки для взлома Энигмы, это было умно, - но встречаться с нацистами в одиночку в заброшенной церкви это совсем другое! А если бы шпионы Кроули не нашли его...  
\- Но ты успел, спасибо тебе, - улыбнулся ему ангел.  
\- Мои подошвы почти сгорели! - пробурчал демон.  
\- Что?  
\- Мне приходится прыгать на священной земле. Горячая как ад. Ну, то есть, как небеса, - посетовал Кроули.  
\- ...Ты ведь в курсе, что у тебя есть крылья, да? - сказал Азирафаэль с нежным неверящим взглядом, которым он одаривал Кроули вот уже шесть тысяч лет.  
Они уставились друг на друга.  
\- Эм, да, но... Вдруг загорятся перья, или крыльям не хватит места... Я думал об этом. - Кроули попытался спасти ситуацию.  
\- Ну разумеется, - с улыбкой согласился Азирафаэль. - Что насчёт Джасбира [Jasbeer]? Это индийское имя, означающее "победоносный герой".  
\- Эм, - Кроули сглотнул и отвёл взгляд. - Нет. И пожалуйста.  
  
  
 **1963, Лондон, небольшой кинотеатр**  
  
Азирафаэль не отрываясь смотрел фильм, на который его позвал друг, под названием "Из России с любовью". Фильм был про секретного агента, сражающегося за королеву.  
\- Я уже пробовал имя Джеймс, да? - прошептал он.  
Кроули вздохнул, наблюдая за удивительным агентом и его удивительной машиной (хоть и не такой удивительной, как его "Бентли") и жалея, что не подумал тогда про Джеймса.   
\- Да, это была твоя первая попытка.  
\- Так и думал. Но оно бы подошло тебе, полагаю.  
\- Ага.  
\- Яромир [Jaromir]?  
\- Не-а.  
  
  
 **Конец Света, аэродром**  
  
Азирафаэль протянул руку со словами:  
\- Рад был знать тебя.  
Кроули пожал её.  
\- Я должен это узнать. Каково твоё второе имя?  
\- Оу... эм...  
\- Да?  
\- Джентони.  
\- Что?  
\- Это Джентони, ясно? Этот демон притащил мне форму для заполнения, и я запаниковал.  
Азирафаэль начал истерически хохотать.  
\- Я потратил три века, чтобы угадать Джентони?  
Кроули ухмыльнулся.  
  
  
 **После (неудачного) Конца Света, Лондон, "Ритц"**  
  
\- За мир, Джентони, - с нежностью произнёс Азирафаэль.   
\- За мир, и замолчи уже, - улыбнулся Кроули.


End file.
